


heaven sings when she smiles

by miss_simpist



Series: author and mom and dad and aunt and dogs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, everybody whipped for my mom, i love my mom so bad, mom so pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_simpist/pseuds/miss_simpist
Summary: no wonder my dad fell inlove
Relationships: Author & Mom
Series: author and mom and dad and aunt and dogs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047073





	heaven sings when she smiles

I remember it was the tail end of summer. The autumn wind was beginning to let itself dance with the grasses. It was one golden, chilly afternoon.

My mom was reading a paperback book in her favorite spot near the window while sipping her favorite cup of coffee. She looked so contented and calm as the words on the book reflected upon her beautiful dark brown eyes.

I observed her from afar, mentally digesting the work of art called mom before me.

"Oh, it's raining." she said, putting down her book. Her eyes crinkled a little as she smiled 

I stood up and walked close to her and asked, "You like the rain, ma?" 

"Yes." she said, once again sipping her coffee.

"You look happy." I pointed out, trying not to hide my already smiling lips.

"I am happy." 

The scent of her, and the old paperback book, and the coffee, and the rain made my heart swell with warmth and happiness. 

She was so beautiful, mom was. 

Ah, I love her. 

No wonder dad had loved her and still has loved her all these years.

**Author's Note:**

> yes my mom is so pretty my dad is so whipped


End file.
